


Just a little bit late

by BecaAMM



Series: New Year's Eve - 2017 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 18:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13218060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: our relationship with Dean was hard, to say the least. You were together for a while and you knew enough about his job to know you couldn’t expect much of his presence and worry a lot about him. He was away for most of the year, hunting monsters, and showed up every few weeks or so. You weren’t together for Christmas but he’d promised to show up for New Year’s eve to give you your New Year’s kiss, which meant you were all dressed up now standing in the doorstep of your friend’s house anxiously waiting for him.





	Just a little bit late

You bit your nail nervously, eyes glued to the road.

“Y/N,” you felt Rose’s hand on your shoulder and turned to look at her. “Come on, everyone is waiting for you,” she said softly. “It’s 10 minutes to midnight.”

You gave her a sad smile, glancing at the road again.

Your relationship with Dean was  _hard_ , to say the least. You were together for a while and you knew enough about his job to know you couldn’t expect much of his presence and worry a lot about him. He was away for most of the year, hunting monsters, and showed up every few weeks or so. You weren’t together for Christmas but he’d promised to show up for New Year’s eve to give you your New Year’s kiss, which meant you were all dressed up now standing in the doorstep of your friend’s house anxiously waiting for him.

“Just five minutes,” you said. “I’m just…”

“Waiting for Dean.”

You nodded. Rose knew about Dean and his ‘nomad job’, and how he’d promised to show up to spend the first second of the year with you.

“He’s still coming,” you muttered. “Just a little bit late.”

“He got stuck in the  _5 & Dime_ saving the day?” she gave you a gentle smile, quoting a song the two of you loved much.

Your eyes fell on the ground for a moment.

“Something like that.”

“Let’s wait inside, then, Lois Lane. Superman won’t show up any faster if you stand here in the cold like a statue.”

You tried to protest but she pulled you inside the same way, giving you a beet and forcing you to talk to your other friends. You tried to keep yourself entertained but it was hard as your mind flew to Dean. Maybe he’d gotten hurt and couldn’t come.  _Maybe he was dead_. He wasn’t even picking up his phone or texting you. What if something bad had really happened? It was almost midnight, after all.

“Y/N,” you heard and looked at Rose, who stood by your side, holding her girlfriend’s hand. “Ten seconds to midnight.”

You nodded, picking up your phone once again to check for messages or lost calls. Nothing.

_9… 8…_

You weren’t so surprised. Maybe he was on his way but stopped to save a life o ten.

_7… 6…_

You closed your eyes for a moment and felt tears falling on your cheeks. You missed him, you missed him a lot.

_5… 4…_

You heard the door burst open above all the excited voices and turned around in a rush, seeing the man in plaid a few steps from you, making your heart beat even faster inside your chest.

“Y/N!” he exclaimed.

_3… 2…_

You didn’t even think. Before the people started making noise you wrapped your arms around his neck and joined your lips.

_1!_

Everyone started cheering but you didn’t care. Dean was holding you, right here, right now. You had him with you, finally.

The need to breathe was the only thing that made you pull away.

“You’re here,” you whispered, touching his face and smiling.

“I’m here,” he whispered, moving his hand to your cheeks and drying your tears with his thumb. “Don’t cry, sweetheart.”

You bit your lip, shaking your head.

“I thought you weren’t coming,” you affirmed, guilty. “I was so… I was so worried and so sad and… And…”

He interrupted you with a soft peck on your lips.

“It’s okay,” he whispered. “I’m here. It’s okay.”

You nodded, joining your foreheads and he continued kissing you gently.

“Happy New Year, sweetheart,” he whispered.

“Happy New Year, Dean.”


End file.
